LA TSUNDERE Y LA BORRACHA
by Luru megurine
Summary: ¿QUE PASARIA SI OTRO VOCALOID QUE NO SEA MEIKO SE EMBORRACHA?. ¿QUE HARIAS TU SI ESTUVIERAS EN LOS ZAPATOS DE LA LIDER VOCALOID AL VER QUE SE TOMARON TU BEBIDA MAS PRESIADA Y TAN ESPERADA?. SORPRESAS, ROMANCE, TSUNDERES, YANDERES, ALCOHOLICOS, HUMOR, FUMADORES, DIVAS, TAKO-LUKAS VOLADORAS. SI QUIERES AVERIGUARLO ENTRA Y DA UN VISTAZO, NO YURI


_**Hola bno este es mi primer fic, esta dedicado a mia Amiga Ame a mi prima Dennise y a Dimencio_sama que fue el primero en darme su opinion del Fic, Arigato.**_

_**Rin(Ame): Asi que ya no tienes el cerebro seco e Naruta.**_

_**Miku(Denisse): Rin no es naruta.**_

_**Luru: Arigato por defenderme prima.**_

_**Miku(Denisse): Si como digas, a si y no te estaba defendiendo, esque tu no eres Naruta, Eres Naru_baka_hentai.**_

_**Luru: Que no soy hentai!, ven aca, me las vas a pagar *apretando su puño con fuerza*.**_

_**Rin(Ame): Bueno en lo que Luru persigue a Miku sigamos con el fanfic.**_

Empezemos

.

.

.

.

.

.

En una Mansión muy grande, que tenia varias habitaciones, hay vivían Meiko, Kaito, Miku, los Kagamine, Luka, Gakupo y Gumi aunque estos últimos dos debían estar en su respectiva familia fueron transferidos por su popularidad.

Cada miembro tenia su habitación llena de sus cosas favoritas(pero por ahora no daré detalles).

El dulce hogar de los Vocaloid mas populares, estaba lleno de lujos, ellos lo merecían ya que es muy difícil tener que componer, cantar, aguantar fans acosadoras, malos entendidos, criticas por parte de Tania y discriminaciones.

Era un típico día en la mansión, todos absolutamente todos habían salido excepto una personita

Kaito salio a una cita con Miku su novia, Gakupo acompaño a su hermana Gumi a hacer las compras, Meiko se encontraba tratando asuntos importantes de la corporación y los Kagamine salieron a jugar con la Roda -Roda al parque y a hacer otras cosas.

La única que estaba en mansión era Luka, hoy no quiso salir ya que tuvo una fuerte discusión con Luki.

Luka se moría de aburrimiento en la mansión que compartía con sus compañeros vocaloid.

-No hay nada que hacer- Dijo al ver ya la programación de la tele,-¿Que podría hacer?- pensó hundida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Y si, molesto a Miku con su colección de figuras de Mirai Nikki?- De repente un escalofrío le paso por su espalda, -Mejor no ella se parece mucho a Yuno, No quiero morir aun!.

Piensa Luka piensa- Susurro la pelirosa llevándose las manos a la cabeza, ese día su comportamiento era un poco extraño de lo normal, ya que, sin ninguna explicación, quería hacer bromas.

-¿Y si me como todos los postres de Rin?- No, el sabor a naranja no me gusta, mmm, además sabrían que fui yo-.

-Ya se, robare esa botella de tequila importada de México!

Mansión Vocaloid: 1 hora después

Meiko entro a la casa de muy buen humor y sobria, ella solo podía pensar en una sola cosa, -Hoy es el día, al fin podré tomar mi tequila importado de México-.

-Si aprovechare que no hay nadie para emborracharme jajaja-.

Caminaba hacia la cocina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro, hasta que recordó algo importante - Debo de supervisar las siguientes canciones de los Vocaloid- En ese momento cambio su dirección hacia la ultima habitación de la planta baja, ahí, se encontraba su escritorio con unas lista de sus compañeros

Tomo la lista en sus manos y se puso a verificar una por una:

And Taboo: Luka Megurine y Gakupo Kamui

-Jejeje siempre eh sabido que esos dos terminarían juntos- pensó la castaña

Siguiente en la lista:

Cendrillon: Kaito Shion y Miku Hatsune

-Después de todo Bakaito aceptó los sentimientos de Miku, ya no tiene porque preocuparme eso, el es mi exnovio -Susurro la chica adicta al sake.

-Bueno siguiente-

Magnet Cover: Len y Rin Kagamine

-Esos gemelos, yo siempre eh sabido que son unos incestuosos del demonio, pero es una de las mejores parejas tomadas por los fans - Dijo poniendo una pequeña sonrisa que apenas se podía notar -Hay que sacarle provecho a esta pareja-.

Sky burial:Miku Hagane.

Conspiration of dead: Miku Hagane y Rin Hagane.

Estas son todas parece que Miku en versión Hagane también tiene fans, bueno hora de ir a tomar- La castaña se dirigía apresuradamente a la cocina de nuevo.

Que rayos esta pasando aquí!- grito tan fuerte que hizo reventarle un timpano a alguien, de pronto un aura negra aparecía saliendo de su interior.

Lo que encontró no era nada agradable, Luka la tsundere, a la que odiaba la bebida, la amante del atún tumbada en el suelo con sus mejillas rojas, causa: estaba borracha.

Al parecer si había tomado esa botella de tequila.

Flash back

Luka entro en la cocina abrió la ala cena sin percatarse de la nota que se había caído, tomo la botella y se sentó en una silla del comedor.

-Bien bien, ahora luka, ¿Cómo rayos se toma esto?- se dijo a si misma.

-Debe de ser igual al sake que se toma la borracha-.

Abrió el tequila, como la pelirosa no sabia tomar se empino toda la botella, después de 6 sorbos quedo borracha.

-Tengo mucha hambre - pronuncio escuchando el rugido de su estómago.

Se levanto y vio de repente a Tako-luka - Que buena suerte tengo - pensó.

-Ven Tako-luka, ven Tako-lukita, te prometo que no te haré nada malo-dijo la pelirosa.

Tako-luka al ver el estado de ebriedad de su dueña no hizo nada mas que correr como pudo gritando un- NOOOO!

-Ven acá pulpo-mascota, cuando te atrape te hervire para comerte.- así se la paso persiguiendo a la inocente pulpo hembra.

Se encontraban de nuevo en la cocina cuando de repente Luka no vio a su mascota, camino para buscarla y se tropezó con algo.

Cayo de frente dejandole un fuerte golpe en su rostro, se levanto tomo la botella de tequila y se sentó en el lugar donde había caído, ingirió otros 4 sorbo y quedo dormida.

Fin del flash back ( aunque no parece)

-¡TU, Maldita Tsundere!- Grito con toda la fuerza que le otorgo su voz, - ¡El tarado de Gakupo me va a tener que perdonar, pero, esto no se va a quedar así!-.

-Voy a matarte Luka Megurine!-.

La ahora ebria pelirosada abría sus ojos con sorpresa - Meiko ¡Podrías *hip* bajar tu *hip* tono *hip* de voz *hip* -

La castaña se enfureció mas - ¡¿Cómo rayos quieres que baje mi tono de voz si te tomaste casi todo mi tequila? -Pronuncio apretando su puño con todas sus fuerzas.

Se acerco hacia Luka con pasos lentos, mientras caminaba tomo de la mesa un cuchillo demasiado filoso - Ahora atunera me las pagaras-.

La pobre amante del atún y berenjenas se levantó y empezó a correr cuidando de no caerse, aun conservaba algunos de sus sentidos.

Meiko fue a perseguirla, solo que ella no corría sino caminaba con pasos lentos - Sera tu fin-.

Se persiguieron por 6 minutos.

Fuera de la casa.

Gakupo y Gumi se encontraban caminando hacia su dulce, loco, extraño y retorcido hogar.

-Y, ¿Entonces Onii_chan? - Dijo la Peliverde, caminado enfrente de Gakupo.

-¿Entonces que?-

-¿Cuando te le declararas a Luka?- pronuncio con alegría en su rostro la peliverde.

-No lo se, siento que no le intereso, siempre me trata mal cuando intento acercarmele- Dijo el samurai con la voz entrecortada.

- No pierdas los ánimos Onii-chan- comento la francotiradora.

- Tienes razón Nee_chan, te agradezco por apoyarme, ya que, Gakuko no puede vivir con nosotros, solo me quedas tu- Pronuncio el amante a las berenjenas.

-Pues Arigato, tu sabes muy bien que nuestros hermanos no pueden vivir con nosotros los vocaloid, ellos tienen su propia mansión, la mansión Genderswap- dijo confirmo la chica con anteojos.

-Aunque ellos no tienen tanta fama- defendió el pelimorado.

-Eso es correcto- pronuncio una voz masculina detrás de ellos.

-Kaito, Miku- se escucharon estas palabras de la boca de la francotiradora.

-Hola- dijeron al mismo tiempo los amantes del helado y puerro.

-¿Como les fue en su cita tortolos?- pronuncio el samurai con un tono pícaro en su voz.

- Mas o menos- Protesto la peliaqua.

- ¡Bakaito se la paso comiendo helado todo el tiempo!- Grito la diva.

- Ya te pedí perdón varias veces amor- se defendió el Peliazul.

-Eso no basta- dijo haciendo un puchero la yandereko.

- Entonces que quieres que haga- comento El azul.

-De ahora en adelante me llamaras princesa, siempre me vas a idolatrar, ante todos me defenderas ¡Captaste Bakaito?-

-Si mi princesa- dijo con una sonrisa muy feliz, pero en su mente su iner se encontraba llorando.

_**Luru: Bueno que les parecio?, lamento el inconveniente que tuve con mi prima.**_

_**Al princio esto seria un One-shot, pero tuve buenos comentarios de otras personas, asi que lo alargare.**_

_**Gomenasai si no les agradan la pareja de KaitoxMiku, pero esk como ya aclare al inicio este fanfic va dedicado a mi Prima Miku jejeje.**_

_**Miku(Denisse): Gracias Naru_hentai.**_

_**Luru: Ahhh, por el amor de Kira(el cual creo que no tiene) dejame de molestar.**_

_**Luru: Bueno ahora vamos a hacer unos pequeños tratos entre ustedes lectores y yo.**_

_**Las primeras 12 personas que comenten esto se les aplicara el trato, **_

_**El trato es el Siguiente:**_

_**Cada semana subire un Capitulo nuevo o un Fanfic nuevo, si tardo mas de una semana a cada uno de ustedes le escribire un fanfic de vocaloid, de cualquier tema incluso lemmon.**_

_**A los que no alcanzaron a ser de los 5 comentarios No se preocupen si veo que me tienen apoyo escribire un Fanfic especial para esa persona.**_

_**Ademas habra premios:**_

_**El 23 de octubre del año en curso habra un evento de musica asiatica aqui en el estado de Mexico, aclaro si eres de aqui de Mexico puedes entrar al concurso que estoy organizando.**_

_**Dejare pistas en este fanfic y el de Vocaloid school, sobre las canciones de Vocaloid quien me de correctamente el nombre de todas las canciones que menciono en los fic, le pagare la entrada a dicho evento y otra sorpresa mas.**_

_**Asi que a los interesados sigan este fic y a los que no tambn.**_


End file.
